The present invention relates to cutting machines, and more particularly to a stripping machine employing cutting heads for removing coatings from uneven concrete surfaces.
Various techniques and forms of machines and devices have been developed for removing coatings from concrete surfaces and the like. Examples of such coatings are urethane and elastomeric coatings for parking decks and the like, vinyl type floor coverings, and mastics and other types of adhesives used to glue down carpet and other floor coverings. Among the techniques and devices for removing such coatings are simple scraping tools, heat or chemical removing devices or techniques, and sanding or grinding machines which cut or grind away the coating. One particular problem encountered in removing coatings from concrete surfaces is the fact that such surfaces inherently are not absolutely flat, and cutting or grinding devices cut too much off of high spots and remove too little from low spots.
A stripping machine according to the present invention includes a machine which drives a pair of cutter head assemblies each having a cutter head and a plurality of spring biased cutters or bits which can move up and down to follow uneven surfaces. The cutter head assemblies are mounted on the machine so that these assemblies also can pivot and tilt. Two cutter heads preferably are employed with each cutter head having a plurality of peripheral faces or facets, such as eight, so that the two heads can be arranged together and rotated to provide an overlapping cutting pattern. In this manner, the stability of the stripping machine is improved without requiring the use of three or more heads to achieve the overlapping cutting pattern and appropriate machine stability.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved form of cutting machine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a stripping machine employing cutter heads having a plurality of peripheral faces for allowing two or more cutter heads to be disposed in an adjacent manner for providing overlapping cutting patterns.
Another object of this invention is to provide a stripping machine employing a pair of multifaceted cutting heads, each having a plurality of spring biased cutters for facilitating stripping material from uneven surfaces.